Not All Kids Are Born Good
by fire-bird3224
Summary: Jeremy Sayer attracts the attention of another family, the Hotchners.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

**So Haley and Hotch are still together and Jack is five years old, this is when Jeremy Sayer tries to kill them all.**

**Jeremy's POV**

I sighed and waited at the park bench. Right now it was getting dark and there were no families out right now, but I needed a place to stay, and a person to kill.

Right then two people walked by, a mother holding her small sons hand. He was picking up small pebbles off of the ground and she was smiling at them.

I smiled and took out the phone that I had taken from the last house and smiled. This was going to be too easy. "But mom! I'm in a park I can't stay here all night! It's dark and cold and some guy has been watching me for over an hour! I'm sorry!"

I had caught her attention. I hung up the phone and went back to the park bench and put my head in my hands, pretending to be upset that my mom refused to get me from a park.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" She asked me and I looked up.

"I got lost on the way home from my friends house and now I'm too far away from home to walk. My mom won't pick me up, if I come home too late then she'll hit me again." I told her. The abusive mother thing would be good for the large bruise I had on my arm.

"Mommy? Can he come with us?" The little boy asked as he tugged on her shirt. I loved when the kids got involved, it just made everything so easy!

"Well is there someone else I can call? A father or uncle...?" She asked and took out her phone.

"No, my dad left when I was little and I don't know my uncles number. Please don't leave me out here." I begged to her.

After some thought the lady nodded. "Alright, come with us and we'll try and get you some help." She said and I smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said and followed them to her car.

The car ride home is always weird, trying to hold back the urge to stab the mother is hard. I bet she would abandon the little kid at a hospital just as my mom did, poor little guy.

"What's your name?" The little boy asked me.

"I'm Jeremy." I told him and smiled slightly. "What about you?"

"I'm Jack Hotchner." He said happily as he began to drink a juice box.

"Nice to meet you Jack, how old are you?" I asked him, trying to appear friendly.

He thought for a minute and held out five fingers. "Five, my daddy said that I was a big boy on my last birthday."

"Wow, five? That's a big year." I told him, totally not interested in the conversation. If I became close to him, he would want to play "a game" with me.

"How old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm thirteen, I'm turning fourteen in five months though." I smiled at him.

"Oh." He said and then looked out the window. "What does your daddy do as a job?"

I thought for a minute, no one had ever asked me that. "I've never met him, but my mom told me once he was a fire man, what about yours?"

"He works for the FBI!" Jack announced proudly.

"The FBI...?" I repeated.

Oh boy.

**End of chapter, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

**Jeremy's POV (I might as well stop saying that because the whole story will be in his POV)**

I followed behind Hailey and Jack as they opened the door to their house.

"Daddy! We found a boy!" Jack called out excitedly.

"What are you talking about Jack?" He asked his son. He then saw me. "Hello, I am Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Hailey.

They left the room and I looked at Jack. "So what do ya wanna do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, anything I guess." I said very unenthusiastically.

Jack frowned. "Wanna play with legos?" He asked me and I shrugged. He led me over to a small toy box and scattered the lego just about everywhere on the floor. He began to build something.

"What are you building?" I asked as I just fiddled with the little pieces of plastic.

"A space ship!" He smiled and showed it to me. It looked nothing like a space ship and it resembled a messed up alligator. But I needed to be nice and keep my so called innocence. He began to run around with the small toy in his hand.

"Wow, it is so cool!" I faked a smile as the parents came in.

"So Jeremy, my wife told me that you can't go home because of your mother?" Aaron asked me.

"Yeah, she doesn't want me at home, I can leave if you want." I told him and gave him the most desperate face that I could.

"It's alright, you're staying with us tonight." Hailey told me and smiled.

"Really? Thank you!" I said and smiled as Jack ran over to me.

"Are we going to play games all night?" He asked me.

"No, you still have to go to bed at your regular time kiddo." Aaron picked up the now upset kid.

"But daddy! That isn't fair!" He whined and I just looked at the kid pretending to be sympathetic. To tell the truth I just wanted to kill him right then and there, but I couldn't because both the parents where in the room. And he was kinda nice.

"No buts." He said and put him down. "Now are you hungry?" He asked both of us.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you so much, again." I told him and smiled my brilliant fake smile.

When he smiled back he looked like a totally different guy, it was really strange. "Okay, well can you play with Jack while we get things ready?" He asked.

I nodded somewhat reluctantly as Jack jumped up like he was happy again. "Come on! Let's go draw!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the other room.

He got out his crayons and paper and passed some to me as he began to draw a mess that looked somewhat like a fire truck but I couldn't be sure.

And me, well I just began to draw my mother, dead.

"What are you drawin'?" He asked and looked at my paper. "That's not a very nice picture."

I looked down at it, it wasn't that obvious that it was a dead body, but somewhat.

"Uh, something that I saw on TV once...?" I told him.

"Okay." He nodded and began to draw more. I sighed knowing that I had just dodged a bullet with that.

He then began to draw something else and I looked at it. "What are you drawing?"

It was actually a really creepy drawing of a guy holding a bloody knife, it was beginning to make me nervous just by looking at it.

"He's a man that tried to kill my daddy but my daddy caught him and killed him." Jack told me proudly. "Anyone who tries to hurt us my daddy kills!"

I gulped, this wasn't going to be easy.

**End of chapter, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

I sat down at the table beside Jack as I looked at all of the food on the table. I was really hungry. Aaron and Hailey served us all food as we sat around the table somewhat quiet.

"So are you really in the FBI?" I asked Aaron. "Jack told me."

"Yes, I am an FBI profiler." He told me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah! And daddy kills people that try to hurt us right daddy?" Jack asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, if anyone tried to hurt you then I would, but it isn't what you are supposed to do at all." Aaron told him sternly and I coughed as I heard that he would kill me.

"Do you carry your gun around?" I asked after drinking some water.

"I keep one in the house." He admitted. "Why are you asking all of these questions?"

I began to think of all of the things I could say right now, none of them sounding good enough. "It makes me feel safe because where I live people break in all the time." I told him and looked down at the plate as I ate some more.

"Where do you live?" Hailey asked me.

"Right by downtown." I told her, knowing that people shot people a lot down there and it was really dangerous. "It's really scary, but we can't really afford anywhere else."

Hailey looked at me, obviously feeling really bad for me. "Well no one will break in tonight,we're going to make sure no one hurts you." She told me.

"Thank you!" I told her and smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Once there was this guy who was thirteen and he tried to break in and hurt mommy and daddy beat him up until he needed to go to the hospital! And someone tried to take me when I was a little baby and he choked him!" Jack told me and I looked horrified.

"Jack, you have a wild imagination kid." Aaron told him and smiled.

"So that never happened?" I asked as I settled back into my chair, not longer worried.

"Well not the way that Jack told it..." Aaron told me as he began to clean up with Hailey.

What was I doing here? What luck that I ended up at an FBI profilers house who wasn't afraid to hurt anyone, and I mean anyone who hurt his family. I couldn't give up now though, I just imagined hurting this guy and it made me just plain happy. I needed to show this guy that someone could take him down. It was going to be a challenge.

"Comeon comeon comeon!" Jack pulled at my sleeve and then dragged me up the stairs up to his room.

I held in yelping as I saw his bed had a large clown on it. "So you like clowns?" I asked, just looking at it.

"Yeah, don't you? His name is Bozy the big old huggy clown! My daddy made him once with uncle Derek and uncle Spencer! They are coming over tonight so you can meet them!"

"Are they... FBI?" I asked timidly.

"How did you know?" He asked me. "Also Auntie Emily is FBI and she's coming too!" Jack smiled and began to play with blocks.

Ohforgodssake.

**Done chapter, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

Well within the hour I saw what his Auntie and Uncles looked like. Uncle Derek was HUGE! He seemed nice, but scary all the same. Uncle Spencer didn't look intimidating at all, he was a skinny little nerd who kept babbling on about Star Trek. Emily seemed scary though, for a woman she was tough.

"Hey, so this is Jeremy and he is staying with us for the night." Aaron told them.

"Huh, hey man." Derek said to me. "Hey Jack-Jack." He lifted up Jack. Jack giggled.

"Okay, so we just caught the unsub Hotch. I mean, it was like one phone call and Derek totally took the guy out!" They all laughed as I wiped some sweat off of my forehead. "He didn't even need his gun!"

"Well you know that he was pretty bold. People that break into people's houses and try to kill the whole family are most likely going to die, I mean it's just a fact." Spencer told them all.

Really? It was like they were expecting me, talking about knocking people out and how people like me always died?

Jack went over to me and smiled as he sat beside me, playing with the small plastic spider-man he held. I just watched him, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Ah, but nothing beats when Hotch takes them out, it's like he means business." I couldn't tune out Derek's voice.

"I will be right back." I said abruptly and walked into the washroom.

I looked in the mirror. "Come on Jeremy, don't be intimidated. They are just huge scary FBI people..." I groaned and splashed water on my face.

I just needed to think about how great it would be to kill them. I thought of Hailey, and how she was a mother just like mine. She was no good, just like mine. And maybe, if I got the chance, then I would call their friends and make them listen to Aaron, Jack and Hailey all dying...

I walked out of the washroom and looked at Derek and Aaron having an arm wrestle. It seemed pointless, I knew who would win.

But when Aaron basically destroyed Derek in the arm wrestle, it made me worry.

Holly Crap that guy was strong.

I looked at them both. "So you are in the FBI?" I asked Spencer as he was the only one not in deep conversation.

"Yeah, it's actually a really cool job, having to deal with criminals. I wouldn't want to be one of them though." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, because you guys kill them all?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, we don't kill them all. Most go to jail and then they suffer the most. I mean, it can be so awful to see them, if you're not big and scary you die within the first week." He smiled and then looked at me. "So I guess what I'm saying is don't become a criminal." He told me.

I gulped and nodded. "I will try not to!"

**End of chapter, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

Well, Derek, Emily and Spencer were gone, but before they left they said that if Aaron needed anything to call them and they would be over. I'm pretty sure they were kidding because it isn't everyday that he would need them.

I was laying down on the couch as Hailey and Aaron put Jack to bed. "Goodnight Jeremy." Hailey smiled at me and went upstairs to sleep.

I then began to second guess myself. Should I hurt them? I mean I could die, or go to jail and then die there.

No, I came here to deal with these people and I was going to finish what I started.

After an hour of laying there I silently walked upstairs and over to Jack. "Hey Jack... Wanna play a game?"

He nodded. "Yeah!" He whispered.

"Okay, but we can't wake up your parents." I told him as he got out of bed. "Just sit on the chair..."

"Okay, this will be fun." He told me with a large smile on his face. I kinda felt bad for the kid, but for out a little jump rope.

With shaky hands I began to try and tie up his hands. It was very nervous, just looking at the parents door.

When it creaked open I just lost it. I broke down when Aaron came out and looked at him, crying.

"Please don't kill me! I don't want to die and I don't want to go to jail! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I cried and then he just walked over to me and then took out his phone.

"Yeah Morgan? He admitted to it." He said into the phone and I looked up at him.

"What do you mean...?" I asked him and sniffled.

"We have been expecting you Jeremy, but we couldn't just get you from the park and arrest you." He told me and then grabbed my arm as he force me on my feet.

I looked at him and began to cry again. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked as he put handcuffs on and then Derek, Emily and Spencer all came into the room.

"You're not going to die." Derek told me. "You're just going to juvi."

"Oh, so I will be out soon." I muttered to him.

"Maybe, but if you get out and try anything then Hotch might kill ya." He joked and I looked at him.

"You are evil!" I yelled at him and he laughed slightly as he put me in the car.

Derek looked at me and smiled slightly. "Look kid, here's a piece of advice for you. Do NOT mess with the Hotchners."

**Sorry about the ending, there was no other real way to end it. Please review!**


End file.
